His Long Lost Love
by Gorbash150
Summary: Finn and Flame Princess fell into a hole and found a old village and something else and does the Ice King remembered her


**A.N.: This setting takes place around in _Fire in your Heart_ when Finn and The Flame Princess were adventuring together.**

**What made me write this story is when I saw this video on youtube, it inspired me to write this story, but if you wanna see the video then click on my profile and you'll find it Enjoy.**

**I do not own anything adventure time and the characters**

* * *

><p>Finn the Human and Flame Princess were at the Ice Kingdom, fighting the Ice King because he captured another princess again. Finn was fighting off snow creatures while FP was giving the Human support by throwing fireballs at them.<p>

"You will never defeat my snow minions Finn the Human" Ice King said as he was casting large snow bolts toward Finn and Flame Princess.

When Finn gotten surrounded by the snow creatures, FP gotten beside him and casted a flame shield on Finn "Hold on" she said and she begun breathing fire everywhere at the Ice King's minions who melted and the water was to touching and hurt her body.

Then a loud rumble sound was heard underneath them then the ground started to open with Finn and FP falling in the pitch darkness.

Finn woke up and his head started to hurt "FP where are you?" he yelled but he only heard his echo.

The human stood up and search for her till he saw her laying on hard ground with her eyes close "FP!" he ran to her who looked damaged but only has minor wounds, she opened her eyes slowly "Im fine Finn" she said.

FP got up herself and see that what look like a village under the Ice Kingdom.

"What is this place?" FP asked.

"I don't know but we should explore this place" Finn said as they was wandering in the old village. They see only old snow covered houses, cars, and graves that couldnt be read clearly.

Finn and FP gasped when they saw a large block of ice with someone inside it.

"Look theres a person inside" Finn said running to the block of ice. It was to blurry to Finn, he wiped the ice and see a woman with brown hair, green turtle neck sweater, blue jeans, and wears glasses.

"Shes a human like me but I could of sworn I seen her before" Finn thought then it hit him shes the woman in one of Ice King's secret videos.

"Who is she?" FP asked "I think her name is Betty" Finn replied.

"Hey FP can you melt the ice?" FP nodded and she summoned fire around the block of ice.

The ice slowly melted and Betty was free, Finn gotten close to her and all of sudden Betty open her eyes and gotten scared seeing them.

"Who are you?" Betty said getting confused.

"Im Finn the Human and this is my girlfriend Flame Princess, we're not here to hurt so please calm down."

But Betty was still confused "But how is that woman on fire and is not panicking about it?"

"Well shes a Fire elemental" Finn said.

"Fire elemental? never mind what happened here?" Betty asked.

Finn started scratching his head "I don't know but theres someone you know could probably explain."

"Who?"

"The Ice King or what you know him as Simon Petrikov"

"Simon?" she said Finn nodded.

"Take me to him."

Later The Ice King was laying on the floor in his castle feeling lonely when Finn and Flame Princess fell on the hole and he felt guilty and so he freed the princess he captured and waited. he saw Finn and FP, he quickly gotten up, fixing to fight them till he saw a third person with them.

"Simon wait!" Betty said and the Ice King remembers her voice.

In his mind memories started to flood back to his mind.

"Betty?" he said walking closer to the woman who he loved a long time ago.

"Yes its me Simon" she said.

"But-but I thought you were dead and what did i do to make you leave me?" The Ice King asked with curiousity and tears began to swell his eyes.

_Flashback_

_Simon came in the house showing the crown to Betty and he put it on his head making funny voices that made her laugh till he stood silently which made Betty worried._

_"Simon whats wrong?" she said reaching her hand on his shoulder then he move his shoulder away from her revealing his eyes turning white._

_"Who are you weakling" he said in a cold tone._

_"Don't play games with me you know who I am Simon" Betty said._

_"I am not Simon I am... The Ice King!" he yelled laughing maniaclly while casting snow everywhere which frightened Betty._

_Simon came back to his senses and quickly removed the crown from his head, seeing his fiance full of fear "Betty" he reach toward her. She took a step back and ran away "Betty don't go!" he yelled but she was already gone._

_End flashback_

"You see when you put on the crown you was making jokes then I saw your eyes turn white and you turned from a loving to hateful man, I gotten scared and ran away as fast as I could after that I couldnt remember" Betty said walking toward The Ice King who is Simon Petrikov.

"I didnt know what happened to me when I put it on at first it was like wearing a hat but then I heard voices and see visions, when I took the crown away you were already gone" the Ice King said shedding tears.

Betty and the Ice King stared at each others eyes and they both hugged deeply while Finn and the Flame Princess were sneaking away to give them privacy.

"Oh Betty, my princess will you come back as my fiance?" Simon asked holding Betty's hands.

He noticed the ring he engaged her with was still on her finger.

Betty smiled "Of course even if you are old and insane I will still love you" she said then they kiss.

The Ice King felt warmth from her skin and Betty felt the cold from his skin but that didnt stop them as they deepened their kiss.

After that day, The Ice King/Simon Petrikov and Betty gotten married and they thanked Finn the Human and Flame Princess for reunioniting their love and knowing that their love will never die or fade away... even for a thousand years.

**The End**


End file.
